Ed Ordered Pizza, not Random TV shows
by DisturbedxAngel
Summary: Ed jumps from random show, to random show. it's pretty funny, but kinda lame..so be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the shows or characters in this story.**

**this story has parts taken out of commercials, shows, ecd. it is completely random, you have been warned. **

**Ed Ordered pizza, not random TV. Shows**

Ed had been sitting in the middle of the floor for over an hour now.

The bright blue rug under him seemed to now be imprinted with Ed's butt.

Mr. Rogers burst through the door saying very loudly, "Well, hello there nabor!"

Ed's eyes widened but he stayed sitting. Mr. Rogers held a snickers bar right in front of Ed's face;

A lady popped out of the wrapper, and in a high pitch voice asked, "Why so blue panda bear?"

And in these situations, there is only ONE thing you can do…dun dun dun!

Ed did just that! He jumped up, and started running in circles until the friction between his feet and the carpet lit him on fire!

In order to cool himself off, Ed jumped into a near by swimming pool.

The swimming pool laughed and said, "OHHH YA!" that's when Ed realized he had jumped into the Kool-Aid man's head instead!

"OHHH NO!" Ed screeched. "OH YA!" the Kool-Aid man replied. "OH NO!" Ed repeated.

"OH YA?" the Kool-Aid man questioned. Ed scrambled out of the bright red liquid and ran for his life.

Suddenly, the poor alchemist ran into Roy Mustang, except there was something different about him, but Ed just couldn't put his finger on it.

Until…. He saw it…a bright…pink…fuzzy….MUSTACHE!

"OH NO!" Ed screeched out, and from inside the house you could hear, "oh ya?" but Ed ignored it and jumped inside of a garbage can.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Oscar the Grouch yelled at Ed then pocked him with a Popsicle stick.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as garbage started attacking him. "YES MY MINIONS! ATTACK! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Oscar yelled out.

Ed clawed his way out of the garbage can and his only hope was to crawl through an open window in order to escape the madness.

"Safe at last…" Ed said, but realized he had said that just a little too quickly…

"PETER! Did you order shrimp again!" Lois from family guy screamed out as she stared at Ed covered in garbage.

"WHO DID YOU CALL SHREDDED CARROTS!" Ed screamed.

Stewie shuffled his way over to him. "I do say, you are one of the most hideous creatures I have ever seen."

Ed jumped to his feet, ready to fight, but had noticed that the voice had come from a baby.

"Are you talking to ME!" Ed asked but then laughed. "I'm not going to hit a little baby!" Ed said, and then pushed Stewie aside.

"AHHHHHH!" Stewie screamed then started hitting Ed with a golf club. "VICTORY IS MINE!" Stewie screamed out as Ed stumbled out of the house as fast as he could.

**Tell me what you think, and ever time you don't review, Ed gets hit on the head by a golf club. Review. **


	2. Ed ordered pizza, not random TV shows2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the shows or characters in this story.**

**this story has parts taken out of commercials, shows, exd. it is completely random, you have been warned. **

**Ed Ordered pizza, not random TV. Shows**

Ed Ordered Pizza, not random TV shows

Chapter 2

Ed ran out of the Griffin house and into an alley way. His boots splashed in muddy puddles as he made his way through.

Everything looked very strange here. Ed began to feel very lonely when…

He got greeted by a talking poo named Mr.Hankey. "HOWDY HO!" he said with a smile while waving his hand.

"My name is Mr. Hanky, the Christmas poo!" he said with a smile.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed and started stomping on the Christmas Poo. "It's not even near Christmas! It's June for crying out loud!"

Ed kept walking and noticed a random pot-pie on the ground. "mmmmmm. Pot-pie!"

Ed said as he began to quickly eat it. "NO KITTY! THAT'S MY POT-PIE!" an annoying voice yelled out.

Cartmen from South Park started "trying" to kick Ed, but it wasn't really working.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Cartmen yelled out as he fell over and struggled to get up.

By then the pot-pie was gone, and Ed happily licked his fingers.

"Dude." Kyle said as he looked at Ed, and he finally felt tall as he stared down at them.

Ed started walking towards them and realized he had stepped on something.

"Oops…" he mumbled. " OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY! YOU B$TERED!"

Kyle screamed as he pointed at poor confused Ed.

Without knowing it, Ed had stepped on their poor friend Kenny. He was now crushed under his huge boots.

"Uh….sorry?" Ed said, still unsure of what to do.

"You know what that means…" Stan said. Everybody ignored Cartmen who was still struggling to get up.

They ripped Kenny's huge coat out from under Ed's foot and forced it onto Ed.

"You are now Kenny!" They pointed at Ed again.

"I…Can't…Breathe…" Ed squeaked out. The coat was so tight on him; it made it hard to breathe.

He ripped the coat off, (cause you know, he loves to do that to look all coolio and stuff.)

And made a run for it. Not sure of where he was going and not caring the least bit.

"BUENOS DIAS!" A shrill voice said and Ed looked around to see where it had come from.

"My name is Dora! And this is my friend Boots the monkey!" Dora the Explorer said as she greeted Ed.

"Do you want to help us look for my lost birth day cake?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

Ed then replied, "Uh……no." then he started walking off.

"Nobody says no to exploring with me and gets away with it!" Dora screeched out.

"BOOTS! ATTACK!" She screamed out as the monkey jumped on Ed's back and began to attack him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled out and started running again.

On his way he grabbed a banana that was floating in mid-air and gave it to the Boots.

He ate the banana and hugged Ed. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Ed asked Boots, now out of breath.

"LET'S ASK THE MAP!" Boots yelled out as he began to break out into song.

"THE MAP! THE MAP-" "NO! NO SINGING!" Ed screamed at the monkey.

"Fine…" Boots said as he pulled out the map and handed it to Ed." Ed didn't know exactly how to read maps so he just randomly started running in one direction again.

He ended up in a place that appeared to be a lot like the Griffin house.

"Am I back here again!" Ed said in frustration.

"Well hello there, my name's Roger." An alien said as it walked up to Ed.

"Hi…" Ed began but got cut off by a man in his underwear bursting through the door with a gun.

"TERRORIST!" He screamed and started shooting at Ed.

"AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ed screamed and ran out into the street.

He ended up in a very neat and well kept living room.

There was a man and a woman in there, the women was crying and they were both speaking English.

"NO CLAUDIA! DON'T FALL FOR HIS TRICKS!" Ed screamed then realized what he was doing.

"NOOO! NOT A SPANISH SOAP OPERA! Those things always suck you in!" Ed screamed out and ran back out into the street, trying to find his way home.

Every time you don't review, Ed gets bitten by Boots the monkey. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the shows or characters in this story.**

**This story has parts taken out of commercials, shows, ecd. It is completely random, you have been warned. **

Ed ordered Pizza, not Random TV shows

Chapter 3

Ed was scared for life after that Spanish soap opera. He continued running down the street.

He looked around confused. There was fog everywhere, so it made it hard for Ed to see exactly where he was going.

There was a huge hippie; (sorry if you get made at me, I didn't mean to discriminate against "hippies") van.

With flowers painted on the side of it, there was lettering, but it was hard to read.

"Rover there!" Ed heard someone say, but the person didn't appear to have very good English.

"Like, where?" He heard another voice. All of a sudden, two shadows appeared out of the fog, they slowly and quite sloppily made their way over to Ed.

"ZOINKS!" Ed heard, and he tried to make since of it, seeing as it isn't really a word.

"Like, what's that!" The shadow questioned. "RONSTER!" The other shadow replied.

"YIKES! LIKE, RUN FOR IT!" Ed heard as the shadows appeared to be frightened of him.

"LIKE COMMON SCOOBS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Ed heard the shadows yelling as they made an effort to run from Ed.

"Um…can you tell me where I am?" Ed questioned.

The shadows stopped moving. "Are you like talking to us?" the shadow questioned.

"Um…no I'm not "like" talking to you, I AM talking to you." Ed smirked as he said this, for it made him feel intelligent.

"HEY! EVERYBODY! SCOOBY AND SHAGGY FOUND THE LAKE MONSTER!"

_There isn't even a freaking lake around here…_ Ed thought to himself. _Wait… are they talking about me! I'm not a monster! Mmm…cookies sound good right now…_

Ed's mind began to wander. _Ya…mmm…with chocolate chips- no chocolate CHUNKS! All warm and gooey! _

But Ed's thoughts got interrupted by him getting tackled.

"Good job gang! We caught the lake monster!" Ed heard a different shadow say.

"Oh darn it! I would've gotten away with it to; if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Ed said as he wiggled around.

"Wait…" Ed began, the gears in his head now clicking.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" He crawled to his feet and randomly took off.

"CATCH THAT LAKE MONSTER!" The shadow yelled, but Ed was too fast for them.

He stopped to catch his breath, and noticed he was in a completely different environment.

He looked around to see blue paw prints all over him. "WTF?" Ed questioned out loud.

A cheesy man with a huge fake smile ran up to Ed. "Have you seen our friend blue?"

The man questioned then looked over to his left. "Who the fuck are you talking to!"

"I do not appreciate that language in this house hold." "WHAT HOUSE HOLD!"

Ed looked around confused. "AND WHO IS THIS BLUE!"

"She's our friend! She is a small dog, and she seemed to have left her mark on you."

He said then laughed, which was even more cheesy than his smile was.

"Um…riiiiiight. I'm gonna go now…" Ed said as he began to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" The man said as he grabbed the collar of Ed's coat.  
"LET ME GO!"

Ed screamed out, but the man had a strong grip!

The man slammed Ed down on the table and grabbed Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt, and began to shake the screaming creatures over Ed.

Ed sneezed like crazy. The man grabbed a fork and tried to actually EAT Ed! (Poor Ed.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed and tried to get up and leave.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHERE BLUE IS! MY STOMACH!"

The man screamed crazily as Ed made a run for the door.

The man chased after Ed with a bib around his neck that had a picture of a lobster on it.

Ed stopped and looked around; he was now in a place completely different than he had just been.

But he was trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

He was under water, but could breathe. He looked around to see a giant pineapple, a rock with an antenna on it, and a head of a giant statue like thing.

A sponge like creature skipped out of the pineapple laughing even more obnoxiously than the man in the earlier show.

"Um…can you help me?" Ed asked the creature. "YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND!"

The creature yelled in excitement. A pink star fish thing crawled out from underneath the rock and stood by the yellow sponge.

"Who's this guy? Is he your new friend?" The star questioned, then stupidly stood still drooling.

"Um…I'm looking for a way to get home…do you think you can help me?" Ed asked the two idiots. ( Again, I didn't mean to offend anyone.)

**If you want to find out what happens, review. **


End file.
